Captain's log, USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D), 2366
Numerous log entries were made on the captain's log for the in 2366. Entrants *Jean-Luc Picard Log Entries }} *;Captain's Log, Stardate 43125.8. : We have entered a spectacular binary star system in the Kavis Alpha sector on a most critical mission of astrophysical research. Our eminent guest, Dr. Paul Stubbs, will attempt to study the decay of neutronium expelled at relativistic speeds from a massive stellar explosion which will occur here in a matter of hours. *;Captain's Log, supplemental. : Our computer core has clearly been tampered with and yet there is no sign of a breach of security on board. We have engines back and will attempt to complete our mission. But without a reliable computer, Dr. Stubbs' experiment is in serious jeopardy. *;Captain's Log, supplemental. : Dr. Stubbs has used his influence to have planet Kavis Alpha IV designated the new home of the nanite civilization. Commander Data's neural network has been vacated. He has been returned to us unharmed and, with the help of the nanites, our computer core has been reconstructed in time for the experiment. *;''Captain's Log, Stardate 43152.4. : We are cautiously entering the Delta Rana star system three days after receiving a distress call from the Federation colony on its fourth planet. The garbled transmission reported the colony under attack from an unidentified spacecraft. Our mission is one of rescue and, if necessary, confrontation with a hostile force. *;Captain's Log, Stardate 43153.7. : We are departing the Rana system for Starbase 133. We leave behind a being of extraordinary power and conscience. I'm not certain if he should be praised or condemned, only that he should be left alone. *;Captain's Log, Stardate 43173.5. : We are en route to Mintaka III where a three-man Federation anthropological field team has been studying the inhabitants. Our mission is to resupply the outpost and repair their malfunctioning reactor. *;Captain's Log, supplemental. : Dr. Crusher has repaired my injury with her usual skill. Mr. La Forge will supervise the dismantling of the observation post after I make one last visit to Mintaka III. *;Captain's Log, Stardate 43198.7. : The Enterprise remains in standard orbit while we investigate the tragedy which has struck the away team. Lieutenant Marla Aster, ship's archaeologist, has been killed on what should have been a routine mission. Whatever the explanation, it will not bring back a valued and trusted officer. *;Captain's log, Stardate 43205.6. : We have arrived at Orelious IX to chart the battle in which the Menthars and Promellians fought to their mutual extinction. Among the ruins, we have found a relic – a Promellian battle cruiser that has withstood the centuries. *;Captain's Log, Stardate 43349.2. : An unidentified distress signal has led to the discovery of a crashed Romulan vessel on the surface of Galorndon Core, a Federation planet. We have recovered one survivor, but Lieutenant Commander La Forge did not report back with the away team and is still missing." (TNG: "") *;''Captain's Log, Stardate 43385.6. : We're orbiting Barzan II, which is entertaining bid for control of what appears to be a stable wormhole which could provide a permanent shortcut to the distant Gamma Quadrant. ;Captain's log, stardate 43421.9 : In an effort to put an end to the Gatherer raids, we have come to the Acamar system to enlist the aid of Marouk, the Sovereign of Acamar III. *;Captain's Log, Stardate 43462.5. : We have beamed aboard an apparent Romulan defector who claims to be a low-ranking logistics officer with extraordinary information about a secret offensive. *;Captain's Log, Stardate 43463.7. : We are holding a position at the Neutral Zone border proximate to Nelvana III. If our guest is telling the truth, there are 21 hours left before the Romulan base becomes functional. }} *;Captain's Log, Stardate 43489.2. : We have arrived at Angosia III, a planet that has expressed a strong desire for membership in the Federation. Prime Minister Nayrok has taken Commander Riker and me on a tour of the capital city. *;''Captain's log, Stardate 43510.7. : The Enterprise has put in at Rutia IV to deliver medical supplies following an outbreak of violent protests. Although non-aligned, the planet has enjoyed a long trading relationship with the Federation. Now, a generation of peace has ended with terrorist attacks by Ansata separatists who are demanding autonomy and self-determination for their homeland on the western continent. Recreational shore leave has been prohibited and all away teams have been instructed to beam down armed. *;Captain's log, Stardate 43539.1. : We have moved into orbit around Bre'el IV. With the assistance of the planet's emergency control center, we are investigating a catastrophic threat to the population from a descending asteroidal moon. *;Captain's log, supplemental. : We are no closer to finding a solution to the deteriorating orbit of the Bre'el moon, but with the arrival of Q we now have a good idea of the cause. *;Captain's log, supplemental. : We have sustained light damage from an attack by an alien species known as the Calamarain. They apparently have a grievance with Q – no doubt one of many lifeforms that do. }} *;Captain's Log, Stardate 43917.4. : The Enterprise has been given the singular honor of hosting the first meeting between the Federation and a mysterious race known as the Legarans. We are in orbit around Vulcan preparing to welcome aboard Federation ambassador Sarek and his wife, Perrin, who like his first wife is from Earth. *;Captain's Log, supplemental. : In three hours time we are scheduled to meet with the Legaran delegation. However, it is now all too evident that Ambassador Sarek is in no condition to proceed with the conference. *;Captain's Log, Stardate 43779.3. : The Enterprise is preparing detailed exospheric charts of the Hayashi system. Although tedious, this endeavor is the first step towards planet colonization. *;Captain's Log, supplemental. : Traveling at high warp we are still several days from rendezvous with the mysterious entity Starfleet has christened "Tin Man". My immediate concern is with Tam Elbrun. Starfleet considers his unique abilities crucial to our mission, yet he seems to me unstable. *;Captain's Log, supplemental. : A confrontation between the Romulan warbird and "Tin Man" is imminent. I have no alternative but to rely on the telepathic abilities of Tam Elbrun. *;Captain's Log, supplemental. : With all main systems at least temporarily restored, we are proceeding to Starbase 152 for inspection and additional repairs. We have had no further encounter with the Romulans. As for the whereabouts of "Tin Man" and Tam Elbrun, we can only speculate. }} *;Captain's Log, Stardate 43610.4. : After completing a delivery of dicosilium to the Tanuga IV research station, our away team is receiving an update from Doctor Nel Apgar on his efforts to create Krieger waves, a potentially valuable new power source. *;Captain's log, supplemental. : Commander Riker has informed me that Doctor Apgar was the only one aboard the space station when it exploded. We remain in orbit investigating the accident... *;Captain's Log, Stardate 43685.2. : As part of an exchange program, we're taking aboard a Klingon officer to return the recent visit of Commander Riker to the cruiser Pagh. *;Captain's Log stardate 43657.0 : While Commander Riker is away on personal leave the enterprise has traveled to sector 396 to begin charting the Selebi asteroid belt *;Captain's log, supplemental. : I have just been advised of a highly unusual project undertaken by Commander Data. *;Captain's log, supplemental. : We are holding position pending the arrival of Admiral Haftel from Starfleet Research. Commander Data is completing his final neural transfers to the android he has named Lal; which I have learned in the language Hindi means beloved. Connections Category:Logs